Look Once Before Jumping
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: If you're looking for action, adventure and romance with evil trying to corrupt it, look no further. This is meant to be funny, so don't yell at me if it's out of hand.
1. Author's Notes

Look Once Before Jumping

Look Once Before Jumping

By: Elizabeth Whittaker

E-Mail: [elizabeast@angelfire.com][1] or [ryvanna@planetstorm.every1.net][2]

Author's Notes

This story is entirely to poke fun out of some of my favorite characters, including some of my characters from my novel. This is what a typical adventure would be if they all were in it. (Kind of scary when you think about it.) Anyway, read, enjoy and laugh. That's what it's here for. And yes, I am with Locke . . . .but all of you know how much I love him if you really know me. ~_^

Now I will put where all the characters are from and where they rightfully belong . . . stars mean that these people are related . . . they are all cousins to each other.

Final Fantasy VI

*Locke Cole

Sabin Rene Figaro

Celes Chere

Kefka

Terra Branford

Edgar Roni Figaro

Final Fantasy VII

*Cloud Strife

Vincent Valentine

Cid Highwind

Sephiroth

Final Fantasy IX

Zidane Tribal

*Freya Crescent

Vivi 

Garnet Til Alexandrios

Sir Fratley

Lufia and the Fortress of Doom

*Lufia

Jerin

Aguro

Nova

Daemon/Daos

Lou Shaia

Breath of Fire II

*Ryu Baeston

Nina Winland

Spar

*Katt

Breath of Fire III

Teepo

*Rei

Suikoden II

*Jowy A.

Viktor

Flik

Hix

Tengaar

Gundam Wing

Heero Yui

Duo Maxwell

Trowa Barton

Quatre Winter

Wu-Fei Chang

Sunwarrior (My novel)

(These characters are copyrighted to Elizabeth Whittaker)

*Ryvanna Trinslayer (Ryvnn)

Sassena Aloysius

Vincent Viciome III

Tadd Alisword

Aylana Narvente

Arin Trinslayer

Ai'Cynin Laconda

Garret Punern

Eratin'ra Ri'Krown

Zalgarius

Other people

Elly (Myself, so it's copyrighted to me)

Katie (This is a friend of mine, so she's copyrighted to herself)

Thalla (copyrighted to Leah Fecteau)

Kari (Copyrighted to Becca Schimdt)

Shortie (Copyrighted to Shelly Marie)

Hilde (Copyrighted to Deanna Harris)

Mia (Copyrighted to Cymantha Adkins)

Griswold Greenleaf (Copyrighted to William Strong)

   [1]: mailto:elizabeast@angelfire.com
   [2]: mailto:ryvanna@planetstorm.every1.net



	2. Chapter One: And The Stage Is Set

Chapter One

Chapter One

And the Stage is Set

*Locke Cole and Elizabeth Whittaker sit against a tree, holding hands. Normally Elly would not do this, but she tells herself that this is a special occasion and looks at Locke, a romantic look in his eyes. The wind pocke up and Elly shivers, suddenly cold. Locke looks at Elly shivering and holds her. This is where our story begins . . .*

Locke: Elly, you alright?

Elly: *nods* Yeah. I'm just a little cold, but--

Locke: That should go away soon, dear. *winks*

*Elly catches the wink and winks back*

Elly: I know, Locke. *smiles*

Locke: Well, we haven't had any time to ourselves in a whi--

*Locke's phone rings*

****

Elly: You better get it.

Locke: *sighs* Damn. *answers it* Hey, Locke speaking. Leave a--

Voice: Locke, you aren't getting me this time! Is Elly there?

*Locke grimances*

Locke: Yes. *hands Elly the phone* It's Lufia.

*Elly takes the phone*

Elly: Hello? *puts Lufia on speakerphone on the battery operated phone

Lufia: Hey Elly. I tell ya, Locke can-- *stops* I'm on speakerphone! Elly!

*Both of them laugh*

Locke: Yep.

Elly: I'm comfy. I'm not moving.

Lufia: *slyly* Alone with Locke, are you? 

Locke: Well, you knew that! You called me! *yells*

*Lufia laughs*

Lufia: I know. Your wedding's not too far off.

Elly: And I'll be glad when it's over. *wipes her brow*

Locke: So will I.

Lufia: I can imagine. *pauses* Anyway, I was wondering if you needed anything.

Locke: Time alone . . .

Elly: No craziness . . .

Both of them: No adventures.

Lufia: *sounds hesistant* Well--

Elly: Lufia, we gotta go. Bye! *hangs up the phone*

*Locke grins*

Locke: Do you know how much I love you?

Elly: Well-- *kisses him* You do now.

*Locke blushes*

Elly: Well, it's chilly.

Locke: Is it?

Elly: Yeah. Don't you think so?

Locke: Elly, if you want to say like this, just tell me.

Elly: I was only asking--

*Phone rings again*

Locke: Dang! *answers* Hey, Locke speaking. Leave a message after the beep. *Locke belches into the phone*

*The person on the other line (Thalla) does not appericate this and says indigantly into the phone*

Thalla: Locke Cole! You nasty pansy--

*Locke hangs up*

Locke: Why do I get the feeling it's going to be crazy tonight?

Elly: Don't know--

*Once again the phone rings*

Elly: I'll get it. *answers* Hello?

*Elly's best friend (Katie) yells*

Katie: Beast! Where are you? Your mom's been looking for you!

*Elly sighs*

Elly: I'm with Locke, Katie.

Katie: *does a double take* Locke--as in Locke Cole?!

Elly: *grins* The one and only.

Katie: You have to let me meet him! I'm so--

Elly: --jealous? *smirks*

Katie: Yeah. *sighs* What do I tell your mom?

*Locke grabs the phone*

Locke: Hey there. I'm sorry, but Elly's--

Katie: *romantic* Who cares about Beast? You're Locke, right?

Locke: Y--yeah.

Katie: Well, you're--

*Locke blushes and smirks to Elly*

Locke: Thanks. Well, we gotta go. Come to our wedding, Katie.

*Katie hyperventalites*

Katie: Wedding?! What--

*Locke hangs up*

Locke: Sorry.

Elly: That's okay.

*There is a moment of silence until someone pokes Elly*

Elly: Ahh! *turns around* Oh, it's you, Ryvnn.

*Center in on Ryvanna Trinslayer, a young Ka'Tacuri (demonic winged elf) who looks no older then nineteen years old. Her hair is straight and long, the color of it a turquoise color, which is a surprising color on a Ka'Tacuri of any kind. Her skin is an albino color on her and it conflicts with her acrimonious dark blue eyes. Her silver dress blows against the wind as well as her hair, her black wings with the gradient purple at the tips flapping slowly behind her. On her belt are two katana blades, each held in place by a scabbard.*

Ryvnn: *pouts* Aww! I thought it was too dark to see!

Locke: Nope. I can still see you.

Elly: *looks at hippie watch* It's only 7:30 and everything has happened within the last ten minutes, Locke!

*Locke ponders*

Ryvnn: Well, I heard the phone ring too much. *makes a face*

Locke: Well, people call. *looks to Ryvnn* Anything you need, Ryv?

Ryvnn: Nope. Tadd went with Vincent to the local pub to pick up some info on Sephiroth.

Elly: What are _they_ doing after Sephiroth? *has a puzzled expression on her face*

Ryvnn: *thinks* Don't know. Valentine's the one after them.

Elly: That _would_ explain it . . . *sighs*

*Phone rings once more*

Ryvnn: Damn, Locke. Popular with the locals or something?

Locke: Shut up, Ryv. *answers the phone* Hey, L--

Terra: *hysterical* Locke, you have to come here to Figaro immediately! It's horrible! *starts to cry*

Locke: *comfortingly* What, Terra? What happened?

Terra: *still sobbing* It's . . . it's Vincent. He decided to get into a fight with Edgar and Sabin . . . and when that happened, Sabin was thrown into another dimension . . . and now

Edgar is going nuts trying to find him . . . *pauses* I tell you . . . I'm just about sick of 

this . . . 

Elly: *hears the crying in the phone* Who's that? *concerned*

Locke: Well, just hang tight, Terra. I don't know what to tell you. I can't come by there because I don't know a way home from wherever I'm at right now.

Terra: *pauses again as she sighs* Ok . . . I'll do whatever you say . . . Locke . . .

Locke: There, now that's being a good Terra. Just keep Edgar under control and don't do anything stupid. But then again . . . *growls as he hears a click on the other side*

Damn it! Terra!

Elly and Ryvnn: What happened?

Ryvnn: More importantly, what happened with Edgar?

Locke: *sighs* Appearently Vincent challenged the two Figaro brothers. Something happenedto the two of them and something went amiss. Sabin . . . well, he's in a different 

dimension now . . . 

Elly: Ohman . . . *sighs* I knew something was going to happen on the night we were alone.

Ryvnn: No kidding. But . . . *grins* Cheer up. You know . . . you always have each other.

*Locke rolls his eyes*

Locke: Yeah, but that's comforting to know. I thought it was a gimme.

Elly: Me too. *puzzled*

Ryvnn: Well, we have to find out how to get Sabin back in his dimension . . . after we find him.

*Vincent Viciome III walks toward them, an Acuri (elf) who is around eighteen years old. He is dressed in the attire of a traveling Acuri, which would be a dark green shirt with black slacks. A bow hangs on his shoulder and his quiver is across his other shoulder, full of red feathered arrows. The young man is wearing a dark green cloak, which enfolds his small, skinny figure. Hazel eyes look toward the group, his specatcles reflecting the moonlight off the glass. Light brown hair blows all around him and the unsuspecting figure smiles as he comes upon Ryvnn.*

**Vincent**: Hey there, Ryvnn. *waves and stops in front of her*

*Ryvnn explodes*

Ryvnn: What in hell were you thinking, Viciome?! You sent Sabin back in TIME, for Goddess' sake! What made you do that?

Vincent: *looks hurt* I don't know what you're talking about, Ryvnn. I was alone, trying to make arrows for my bow all afternoon. 

Ryvnn: You went with Tadd to--no, wait. That was Valentine. So . . . Valentine was the one . . . 

Elly: But what got Vincent so mad? I mean . . . the other Vincent had a quiet streak for 

comtemplating things through. Now he's a killing machine? 

Vincent: All I know is that he asked me to go with me and Tadd on how to find Sephiroth. The next thing I know, Tadd limps back to us and says that he was beaten up. That was 

pretty apparent through the black eye and the broken arm.

Ryvnn: *worried* Broken arm? Black eye? *sighs* Viciome, I say we go back.

Vincent: *mumbles* Only because your betrowthed is in danger.

Ryvnn: Shut up! *smacks him, blushing*

Locke: So, we have to find a way to get Sabin back. Any ideas?

Elly: We have to find out where he _is_, Locke! *gives him a stern look* Remember?

Locke: Oh yeah.

Ryvnn: Well, we're going. 

*Ryvnn flies away and Vincent runs after her*

Locke: Some way to spend a night, huh?

*Elly smiles*

Elly: *sings* In my dearest memory . . . 

Locke: What are you singing?

Elly: I see you reaching out to me . . . 

Locke: Elly!

Elly: Now you're gone . . . I still believe you can call . . . out my name . . . *looks to Locke* That was from Final Fantasy IX. I just thought . . . *sighs* Well, you know.

*Locke shrugs*

Locke: Yeah, well . . . let's go back.

Elly: Okay.

*The two get up and they walk back to their friends. Scene fades out.*


	3. Chapter Two: The Scene Unfolds

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

And the Scene Unfolds . . . 

*Sabin Rene Figaro lays there in a mudpuddle, his body bruised from the fall. Slowly he opens his eyes, wondering how he ended up in a place that is not familiar to him. He sits up, gingerly checking himself for damage.*

Sabin: *groans* Ugh, how did I get here--wait! *holds his head* Ugh--I shouldn't yell. My head--what did Vincent do to send me back here? *stands* He cast some spell--one only Aerith should know . . .

*Sabin hears a horse coming and turns behind him, seeing a black stallion. He also sees a young girl riding it, no more then 16. She is a half-elf, by the appearence of pointed ears with a humanish face. Her cropped blonde hair blows wildly behind her as she knotches a yellow colored arrow on her bow.*

Girl: *suscipious* Who are you?

Sabin: I should ask that of you. *gets in a defensive position, preparing to use a Blitz attack*

Girl: You answer me! *shoots her arrow at his feet and raises the bow, it glowing orange* Now!

Sabin: Very well. *runs to her, prepared to do an Aura Bolt when he gets hit with fire that comes up form underneath the ground* Aaaah! What was that!?

*Lufia is heard, running up to the two of them.*

Lufia: *shouting* Jerin! Stop it!

Jerin: *putting another bow to her arrow* No. You don't--

Sabin: Excuse me--

Lufia: *rudely* Yes I do know Sabin! How dare you--

Sabin: EXCUSE ME!

*Both look at him*

Sabin: *points hurriedly to the sky* What is that?!

Lufia: *sees it but does not worry* Well, it's Daos, but I'm not worried about it.

Jerin: *panicked* WHAT?!

Sabin: *confused* Who--

Jerin: Never mind. Just RUN! *starts making her horse back away*

Lufia: Jerin! Get back here! *grabs her horses' reins*

Jerin: *screams* I don't wanna fight Daos! I wanna--

Sabin: Look out, he's coming! *prepares for another Blitz attack*

*Lufia yells hysterically, flailing her arms*

Lufia: He's our friend! We can trust him!

Jerin: *looks confused* What? Since when, Lufia? *rides up to her*

Lufia: Look, Daos--no--Daemon--escaped the Sinistrals and decided to help us. He can't stand them and he is my brother, after all. *winks*

Jerin: *suscipious* Really?

Sabin: *still confused* WHO?

*Both look at Sabin again*

Jerin: Oh, I forgot about you, Sab. *laughs* Whoops . . . 

Sabin: Look, tell me who this person is! And where the hell am I? *starts to get angry* It all started when Locke met his fiancee. Everything changed. Locke tells Celes the wedding's off--I get sent here with--

Lufia: Do you have a problem with Locke? *pulls out her phone* 'Cause I would be happy to tell him that.

*In comes a lavender haired men with an outfit of black. Black robes cover him, the sword he holds almost buried in the sleeve of his robe. Lavender eyes pierce his sister as he lands*

Daos/Daemon: Hello, Lufia . . . *pauses* Jerin.

Lufia: Finally, you have returned home, Daemon. *embraces her brother warmly*

Daemon: *returns the hug* It's good to see you too, sister. *looks to Sabin* Who's he?

Sabin: I am Sabin Rene Figaro. *extends his hand* Pleased to meet you.

Daemon: The pleasure is mine. *takes the hand*

Jerin: I still say this is a trap. *mumbles* I mean--I'm expecting Amon and Gades to jump out from behnd us . . . 

Daemon: They might, if we let them find me. *takes Lufia's hand and walks away*

Sabin: Where are you going! *frustratedly follows*

Jerin: Probably back to Arus, dummy. Where else do you think--oh. *looks at him in sudden recgonition as she rides beside him* Oh, you're in the land of Lufia, by the way. *rides off*

Sabin: *stops* I'm where?

Lufia: My world! *still walks*

Sabin: *yells* The LUFIAN world?! Oh no!

*Elly and Locke meet up at a cottage, where their friends meet them. They sit at a table and they try to begin to figure out ways to get Sabin back to their world.*

Elly: We are here to discuss how to find Sabin. Are there any ideas?

*A blue haired warrior points out his sword in his hand as he polishes it*

Ryu: Well, I would think that he would call us by now.

Ryvnn: So would I.

*An Ir'Karvness stands, her magenta/silver tail twitching. She wears a long forest green dress, which fits her tiger-like form. A rune-crested staff is held tightly in her hand as she whirls her head, strands of curly flame-colored hair flying. Magenta eyes pierce Ryu's own.*

Sassena: But Sabin's not that smart.

Vincent: Nor does he have a phone to call us on.

Locke: So how--

*Phone rings*

Locke: Damn it! *answers* WHAT?!

Lufia: *on phone* Don't yell.

Locke: Sorry. Anyway, why'd you call? *suscipious*

Elly: Who is it?

Locke: *puts Lufia on speakerphone* Go on, tell us.

Lufia: Well, I know this might sound wierd, but I know where Sabin is. Terra called to tell me.

*A voice (Sabin) screams into the phone*

Sabin: Help me! I'm with a crazy sorcereress and a half elf! Locke, old buddy! *whines* Please!

*Locke laughs*

Locke: Lufia, let me talk to Sabin.

Lufia: *reluctantly* Al--alright. Sabin!

*There is shouting over the phone and beeps*

Ryvnn: They seem to get alone _quite_ well, don't you think?

*Ryu sighs*

Vincent: Sounds like you and Tadd, Ryvnn.

*Ryvnn punches him*

Ryvnn: Shut up!

*Sabin's voice comes up*

Sabin: Locke, are you there, buddy?

Locke: *grins* Yep.

Sabin: Dude, I know what you're going through. Can I get back home?

*Ryu speaks up*

Ryu: You might be able to. We don't know.

Ryvnn: I think so.

Vincent: *angrily* What'd Vincent do?

Sabin: *worriedly* Him and Celes are working on a way to kidnap Elly. They think that Locke should not marry her.

Elly: Wait! *writes and makes a box of Lucky Charms appear as she starts eating them* Ok.

Locke: What?! *has that cute, lil shocked expression on his face*

*Elly laughs*

Ryu: So we have a psycho on the loose.

Sabin: Why's the girl laughing? And who the hell is she?

Elly: For your--

Ryvnn: Elly Whittaker, meet Sabin Rene Figaro . . . Locke's friend.

Sabin: Pleased to meet you, Elly.

Elly: I'm going to kick the crap out of Celes if she--

Vincent: Just tell him! *rolls his eyes*

*Ryvnn once again punches him*

Ryvnn: Go with Sassena!

Sassena: *jumping to Vincent's defense* STOP!

Sabin: Goddess, it's violent on your side, Locke.

Locke: *laughs* Ryvnn and Vincent fight all the time.

Sassena: *as she's getting Ryvnn off Vincent* You're telling me!

Sabin: Anyway, Celes said she was leaving to your world this morning. I don't know what time she left, but--

Locke: Sabin, what weapons does she have?

Sabin: *confused for a minute* Wh--oh! Her Runic blade, definitely, and her katana blade . . . the fire crested one you gave her, I think.

Ryvnn: Crested?

Elly: *horrified* She means to _kill_ me?! *hyperventilates* Locke--_Locke!_ *sobs*

Sassena: *looks to Elly* You do this to us in your novel, Elly.

*Ryvnn comforts her*

Ryvnn: It'll be okay . . . *hugs her and leds her outside, then comes back in a minute later*

Locke: Sabin, we can get you here. I don't know about back to Figaro, though.

Sabin: Anything to get away from Lufia.

Lufia: *next to Sabin* Hey!

Sabin: *sighs* Locke, I'll protect Elly from Celes. I want you to be happy with her.

Locke: Thanks, Sabin.

Ryvnn: Locke, get Elly back in here. She needs to bring Sabin here.

Locke: *winces* She's hysterical, Ryv!

Sabin: It's okay, Locke. Go. I'll talk to someone else. *urging him when Locke begins his sentence* Now, Locke.

Locke: Fine. *leaves*

Ryvnn: Locke's stubborn.

Sabin: Who are you?

Ryvnn: Ryvanna Trinslayer, sorceress and warrioress. Everyone calls me Ryvnn, though.

Sabin: Ahh, I--

Ryvnn: Let me talk to Jerin.

Vincent: Yes, please.

*Scene starts to fade*

Ryvnn: For one, Viciome, I agree with you.

Vincent: I know. *grins*

Sabin: Hold it. Why!

*Scene fades out with Ryvnn walking outside*

*Elly and Ryvnn are outside. Elly is still crying and Ryvnn is comforting her*

Ryvnn: Well, you know, it could be worse, Elly.

Elly: *hysterical* But Ryv, I've never had--

*Locke walks up to Elly*

Locke: Elly-- *holds out his arms* Elly--come here. *looks to her*

*Elly rushes into the embrace, hugging Locke tightly*

Elly: Oh, Locke . . .

*Locke looks to Ryvnn*

Locke: I'll handle this. Go talk to Sabin.

Ryvnn: *nods* Alright. *leaves*

Locke: *strokes Elly's hair* It's okay, Elly. We're going to get through this. Celes--

Elly: *mutters* She'll kill me, Locke. She wants you! _You_, Locke Cole. She loves you! But--

Locke: But I love you, Elly. You. *holds her tighter* What I felt for Celes is over. It didn't work out. There's only you in my life now, Elizabeth.

Elly: *snuggles* Really?

Locke: Yes, Elly. You are my one and only--

*Sassena runs out of them*

Sassena: Locke, Elly! Come here!

Locke: What? *looks to Sassena*

*Elly looks behind the two and yells*

Elly: Locke! Come on! *runs*

Locke: Elly! *follows her*

Sassena: *pulls out staff* Damn! *sees three soldiers surrounding her* Celes must have sent them. *grins* Come on, mudsuckers! *throws herself into the fray*

*Ryu and Ryvnn are back to back, fighting off soldiers. They are surrounded and they are desperate*

Ryu: Ryv! How are you holding up?

Ryvnn: *panting* Can't do this--much--longer--

*A soldier knocks Ryvnn's sword out of her hand. She pants as he kicks her and knocks her down*

Soldier: General Celes wants Locke Cole. Have you any information on where he is?

Ryvnn: Never! *jumps up and flies tiredly above the fighting* I'll never tell you scumbags!

Soldier: Well, I guess I'll have to--

*Ryu hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious*

Ryu: *grins* Sorry I didn't do that sooner.

Ryvnn: It's okay--

*Locke and Elly run in*

Ryvnn: The calvary has arrived! *laughs and with renewed energy fights again*

Elly: Hold on! *writes furiously and within a minute Sabin, Lufia, Jerin and a green haired man appear. They look around and fight along side Elly and company*

Locke: _Sabin!_****

Sabin: Locke! *runs to fight beside him* Finally! *does a Suplex on a soldier*

*Lufia holds out her hands and they glow purple. Jerin also holds her hands out, the color red*

Lufia: Thunder!

Jerin: Vulcan!

*The three soldiers blocking the way fall unconscious*

Lufia and Jerin: *slap each other high five* Yeah!

*Elly, meanwhile is being held by a guard tightly and kicks him*

Elly: Locke! *kicks him again* Let me go!

Locke: *sees Elly trapped* Elly!

*Someone laughs*

Voice: *commandingly* Hold your position. I wish to talk to Locke Cole.

Locke: *sees the voice and gasps* C--Celes! Why?

Celes: *grins* Because I love you.

Locke: *growls at Celes and runs to Elly* Elly! Let her go!

Lufia: You idiot! *sees him get hit and gets enraged* Sunder!

Jerin: *looks to Celes* Why try and break them up? Not to be rude or anything, but you had your chance. *knotches an arrow to her bow*

Celes: *still grinning* I love Locke. I will do anything for my sweetheart. *pulls out her Runic blade and points it at Lufia, who is standing nearby* Even kill your friends.

*Green haired dude knocks Celes' sword out of her hands. Celes is shocked.*

Celes: Who the hell--

Lufia: Take the stage, Aguro! *grins herself* I'm getting outta here! *runs to Jerin and pulls out her staff* We'll be backup for you!

Aguro: Fine. *looks to Celes* Humble lady--

Jerin: She's not humble! *enrages* Flood!

*Aguro gets hit with a floodful of water and falls*

Aguro: Gah! 

Celes: *irritated* I have had enough. Who are you? *gets in a defensive position*

*Sephiroth's music comes on*

Jerin: So you want to know us? *mockingly* *lets her hair cover her eye* I am the Mistress of Love, Jerin! In the--

*Lufia pushes her*

Lufia: No, I am! *punches Jerin and flounces away*

Ryvnn: *holds her head in her hands* Oh no.

Elly: *still struggling* Let me the--

Celes: _Enough!_

*Everyone stops*

Celes: Now-- *points to Lufia* Who are you?

Lufia: I'm Lufia, Mistress of Death.

Aguro: *stands* And I am Aguro, Commander of Lorbenia. *picks up his sword* Now fight!

Ryvnn: *lands and taps her foot* Does it matter who we are? *bored*

Celes: *angry* Now I _demand_ to know who you are. *points to Ryvnn*

Ryvnn: Prepare for disappointment. *pulls out her katanas and with Locke, jumps the guard that has Elly*

Elly: Thanks! *writes something down and in a few seconds, holds a frying pan full of grease* Yeah! *puts the paper and pen in her backpack and sprints to Celes*

Locke: *pulls out his dagger and puts on his Steal Glove; he mugs the two soldiers and rips open their clothes* Yeah! Go, Elly! *wraps the soldiers up in rope and looks to Ryvnn, who is dealing with three guards* Come on!

Ryvnn: *swings her katanas* Al_right_! *dances with the three guards and with the katanas in her hands, taunting them* You suck. *punches a guard and he falls to the ground* Okay . . . dance with me . . . *puts a katana under the soldier's chainmail and slashes him in the chest* Now for the last one-- *kicks the soldier's knees and makes him fall in pain. Ryvnn does a V sign and walks after she sheathes her katanas* Yeah!

Celes: What?! My soldiers!

Elly: Eat crow, slag! *throws the hot grease on Celes' head and hits her with the frying pan*

Locke: Yes, Elly!

Ryvnn: *horrified* Look out!

*Celes hits Elly in the head with the flat of her sword. Elly falls to the ground*

Aguro: Damn! *blocks a soldier's sword* We need to get out of here!

Lufia: Definitely! *glares at Celes, who is picking up Elly over her shoulder* I don't _think_ so! *points a finger to Celes* Sleep! *green mist flows from her finger and drifts around Celes*

Celes: Re-- *drowsily* re--tr--re-- *falls asleep, dropping Elly as she falls to the ground*

Locke: Yeah! *cheers*

*Suddenly Kefka appears*

Kefka: Welcome to my world--Locke Cole.

*Vincent runs in, carrying Sassena*

Vincent: Ah--wha--!! *sees everyone*

Ryvnn: Come on--what is up with Locke and Elly!? *points to Kefka* And who's the clown on steriods?

Kekfa: How dare you! I am--

Ryvnn: I don't care what you are! You must be on something good to dress up like that!

Kefka: Anyway, I'm here for Elly and Locke.

Everyone** but Kefka, Elly and Celes**: No!

Vincent: You're popular. *looks to Locke*

*Ryvnn punches him*

Ryvnn: Ki Yate! Cono!

Kefka: *points a finger to the unconscious women and they lift up in the air* I'm sorry, but Elly is now my property. *disappears with them*

Locke: *runs to where Elly was at and sees her paper and frying pan* Elly . . .

Ryvnn: *flies over to Locke* We'll find her.

*Locke nods*

Sabin: *hugs his buddy* We're gonna find Elly, Locke.

Locke: *sighs* I know . . . but she can't get out of there, unless she has an extra pen and paper in her pocket . . . *walks off*

Ryvnn: *looks to Locke* Locke--

Sabin: Let him go. He'll think of something. Locke's good at that.

Jerin: Well, he's obsessed with Elly . . .

Lufia: He loves her. He'll think of something.

Vincent: I want to kick Vincent's ass!

*Guess who punches him once again . . . *

Ryvnn: *as she drags Vincent off* We'll find him. All of us. *flies off*

Aguro: Where's Nova?

Lufia: Ryvnn-- *disappears with Jerin*


	4. Chapter Three: Strange Premonitions

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Strange Premonitions

*Scene focus on a girl servant walking to a dungeon cell. She holds a tray of stale bread and old water in a styrofoam cup that has bite marks on it. The girl wears a tattered blue dress with a nice blue headband in her long brown hair. She is lanky and somewhat skinny with inquizzitive brown eyes with a mischevious and rebellious look to them. As she passes by Elly's cell, Elly yells to the girl.*

Elly: Hey! Girl!

*The girl gets annoyed as she opens the dungeon cell, closes it and starts unlocking Elly's chains, setting her food down (if you can call it food).*

Girl: One, my name is Kari, and two, you're in General Celes' castle. For what I hear from her, you pissed her off quite badly and she is going to torture you until you let her marry Locke Cole.

*Elly sighs*

Elly: So Celes has me captive, does she now? *searches through her pocket to find two sheets of paper without a pen* Shoot . . . do you have a pen?

Kari: *shakes her head* Celes took your writing utensils so you couldn't escape. *looks sypathetic* If you want, I could get you one . . . provided you help me.

Elly: *eager* Alright-- *picks up the water and tastes it, making a face* This stuff stinks!

Kari: Sorry . . . *sighs* I want to join the Returners against Celes and Kefka . . . I know I won't have to be a slave to her anymore . . . even my love cannot find me! *wails*

Elly: I'm sorry, Kari. I can't get out of here without a pen.

Kari: *looks to Elly* That's okay--I'll get it, if you take me with you.

Elly: Sure, no problem. *rises her arms as Kari puts the chains back on her wrists* I'll get you out of here.

Kari: Alright, I'll see what I can do. *walks off, locks the door and leaves*

*Locke is outside, looking at the sky, sitting under Elly's tree. He sighs as he holds a page of her writing in his hand*

Locke: Elly, where did Celes take you? *glances to her writing and reads it* My Hell will be your Heaven . . . how true that is . . .

*Ryvnn flies up*

Ryvnn: Locke, you're still here? *sits down next to him* I would think you would be looking for her.

Locke: I don't even know where to start looking, Ryvnn. *sighs as he folds up the piece of paper* It's like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Ryvnn: *sighs* I know. Trust me, I know. *puts a comforting hand on his shoulder* We're going to find Elly.

Locke: *looks to Ryvnn* How?

Ryvnn: Well, we know Kefka took Elly and Celes . . . so really there's two possiblities. *holds up a finger sagely* She could either be with Kefka or she could be with Celes. I'm betting that she's with Celes. 

Locke: How? I thought--

Ryvnn: Even though Kefka took the two, Celes was the one with the grudge against Elly. Kefka probably gave Elly to Celes. *sighs* And then there's always the chance that she'll come back and attack you because you won't give up your relationship with Elly.

Locke: *thinks as he puts the paper in his pocket* Celes _does_ own a castle . . . I never did feel comfortable in that place . . . 

*Ryvnn grins*

Ryvnn: Why don't we attack Celes' castle then? That way, we wouldn't have to wait for Celes to attack us and we can get Elly.

*Locke stands*

Locke: Let's talk to the others about this.

*Ryvnn also stands*

Ryvnn: *nods* Alright.

*Both walk back to the castle*

*Scene switches to Sabin, Lufia, Jerin and Aguro, who are sitting around a table. Sabin sighs as he deals cards to everyone*

Sabin: You three know how to play Go Fish?

*They nod*

Jerin: Who don't?

Lufia: I know some . . . *looks at her seven cards and growls* _Not_ a good hand . . . 

*Aguro, Sabin and Jerin also look at their cards and Jerin throws a Joker out of her hand*

Jerin: This ain't Batman, Sabin!

Sabin: Sorry . . . *throws his own Joker out of his hand and the two pick up one more card* You got a five, J?

Jerin: *shakes her head* Nope. Fish out a card.

*Sabin looks at the pile and picks up one*

Lufia: We need to help Locke, not sitting here, playing Go Fish! *slams her hand down, revealing her cards*

Aguro: I thought it was Locke's problem. *takes both of Lufia's sevens and lays them down as a pair*

Lufia: Technically Elly _is_ my cousin, so it's my problem too. *smacks Aguro* I never said you could take my cards!

Aguro: But you said you weren't--

Jerin: That's not the point.

Sabin: She's right.

Jerin: *points to Sabin* You _suggested_ this!

*Sabin shrugs*

Lufia: Well, we have to do something . . . and I'm not playing cards!

Sabin: Okay! *collects everyone's cards*

*Everyone sits there for a minute before Jerin hums the Power Rangers theme*

Jerin: Go, go Power Ran--

*Aguro and Sabin push her out of her chair*

Aguro and Sabin: I'm not listening to that!

Lufia: Will you guys get serious!?

*Everyone stops*

Lufia: We need to help Locke!

Jerin: With Celes?

Sabin: Well, you can't just fight Celes . . . 

*Aguro pulls out a Barney keychain and plays with it*

Jerin: Well-- *looks to Aguro* Okay . . . *backs away from him, still on the floor*

Lufia: *looks to Jerin* What? *looks to Aguro and shudders* Retard. *casts Sunder and blows up keychain*

Aguro: Noooo! *picks up keychain remains* Why, Lufia!?

Lufia: *rises* I _cannot_ stand Barney. *walks out*

*Sabin looks at Lufia as she walks out, admiring her ass*

Sabin: Anyone notice how cute she is when she's angry? *whistles*

Jerin: Don't bother. She's taken.

Sabin: But I can't help it . . . especially with that cute a--

Jerin: Don't even go there, Sabin. *pinches him*

Sabin: Oww!

*Aguro laughs*

Jerin: Just remember, Sabin . . . Lufia is off limits. Understand?

*Sabin nods* 

Jerin: Good. That's all I needed to hear.

*Lufia is walking down the hallwayk, fuming over her friends and their audacity to question her. She sees Locke and Ryvnn and runs up to her cousins.*

Lufia: *waves* Hey!

*Locke waves back*

Ryvnn: You think of anything, Lufia?

Lufia: *fumes* No! They're playing Go Fish! Well, I don't know if Aguro has another Barney keychain, but . . . they're not helping.

Locke: Let me guess . . . Sabin's idea?

Ryvnn: *looks sympathically to her cousin* I _thought_ that Aguro was gay . . . 

Lufia: Not really . . . more like Aguro's . . . *sighs* You two seen Nova?

Locke: No . . . which is strange . . .

*Tadd runs up and holds up his cloak, angry*

Tadd: Did you wash this? *looks to Ryvnn*

Ryvnn: *exhasperated* When do I wash laundry, Tadd? I don't even know how!

Lufia: You're pathetic, Ryvnn. *smirks*

Tadd: Well, who did?

Ryvnn: *smirks* I believe it was you, Alisword. You kept on complaining how Sassena wouldn't wash your clothes since you insulted her the other day. So you said you'd wash them.

Tadd: *throws his clothes on the ground* They're the size of Barbie clothes! *wails as he picks them up* I want my cloak!

Locke: Just the right size for Ken, huh? *mutters*

Ryvnn: You want to know who did it? *goes to Tadd and whispers in his ear and sees his face get red*

Tadd: You did it!? You sadist!

*Ryvnn makes him disappear, annoyed with him suddenly*

Ryvnn: I know. *grins*

*Locke and Lufia laugh*

Locke: Why--

Ryvnn: I got sick of him throwing out my clothes when they're ripped. It was my first try at laundry. What must I say? *shrugs*

Lufia: Well, why don't we three talk someplace quieter?

Locke: Yeah, that would be good.

Lufia: Ryvnn . . .? *looks to Ryvnn for her answer*

Ryvnn: Sure.

*The three walk to a room where it has a couch, a full size bed and a table. Locke opens the door and Ryvnn and Lufia sit down on the couch. Locke sits on the bed.*

Locke: Ryvnn and I think we should go to Celes' castle.

*Sabin walks in and closes the door*

Sabin: Her castle is protected by Kefka. This is what they're hoping for you to do, Locke.

Lufia: *looks to Sabin* Whatever happened to Go Fish?

Sabin: Got bored. *sits next to Lufia* Besides, I have an idea.

Ryvnn: You actually _thought_ for once?

Sabin: Ryvnn . . . *growls*

Locke: Please! I need help here! *The two stop as he looks to them.* Sabin, explain your idea, please.

Sabin: Well, why not have someone pose as you? I mean, have one of the _guys_? *looks to Lufia and Ryvnn* No girls.

Lufia: Don't ask Nova . . . he already did it once . . . 

Ryvnn: Yeah, as you. *smirks*

Lufia: Shut up!

Sabin: No, I was thinking more like Tadd--

Ryvnn: The _hell_ if you think I'm going to let--

Sabin: Hear me out!

*Ryvnn glares at him*

Ryvnn: *icily* Continue.

Sabin: Anyway-- *glares back at Ryvnn* Lufia was going to disguise him--

Lufia: *mutters* Since when?

Sabin: --and then we'd storm the castle.

Ryvnn: *sings softly in a retarded voice* I think I'm a clone now . . . 

*Locke sighs*

Locke: _That_ is dumb, Sabin. Just let me think of a plan.

Sabin: I tried!

Locke: Just stick to what you're good at, Sabin--fighting.

Sabin: *grins like an idiot* Okay!

Ryvnn: He _should_ be a clone.

Lufia: I know. . . 

*Tadd storms around in his room, throwing the miniature clothes on the bed. Vincent watches him as Sassena slips in*

Sassena: *sees Tadd in a pink shirt with blue jeans* Um . . . what happened?

Tadd: *angrily* Ryvnn. The little--

Vincent: *before Tadd goes on a rage* She shrunk his clothes. *points to the bed* He's pissed.

Sassena: So I see . .. *walks behind Vincent and kisses his neck* Aren't you lucky I'm not that harsh?

*Vincent turns around to face Sassena kissing her lips*

Tadd: I'm going to find that fiesty little Ka'Tacuri . . . *walks out, frustrated*

Ryvnn: *stands* I'm gonna go and find Tadd, Locke. Let me know when you come up with a plan.

Lufia: *smirks* You miss him.

Ryvnn: You miss Nova! *runs out, face beat red*

Locke: She's gonna go apologize to Tadd, Lufia. She really wants a kiss from him.

Lufia: I know, Locke. Why else do you think she turned red?

*Sabin loks confused as scene fades*

*Tadd walks in the hallway, looking around for Ryvnn*

Tadd: She'll come out . . . I know it.

*Ryvnn wraps her skinny arms around his waist from behind*

Ryvnn: *softly* I was only playing. I'm sorry, love. *lays her head on his back*

*Tadd turns around to face Ryvnn as she lifts her head. Slowly he embraces her, kissing her forehead*

Tadd: We were lucky I had extra clothes, Ryv.

Ryvnn: That wasn't what I was going for . . . *smirks as she leans against him*

Tadd: I know. *turns red and kisses her*

Ryvnn: *breaking the kiss* Well, now that we did that, I should go back to Locke and Lufia and--

*Tadd silences her with a kiss*

Tadd: I'll come with you. *picks her up*

Ryvnn: *squealing in protest* Alisword! *giggles right after*

Tadd: Well, let's go.

*They head back to Locke, Lufia and Sabin . . . or so Ryvnn thinks until Tadd goes up the stairs. Ryvnn notices this and grins*

Ryvnn: You weren't--

Tadd: Oh no, I am. But I am changing my shirt first. I refuse to see Locke and Lufia in a pink shirt.

*Ryvnn slides a hand up his shirt, leaning against him*

Ryvnn: Oh, but you know you aren't going to do just that, right? *A twinkle is in her eyes as she kisses him softly*

*Tadd laughs*

Tadd: You're implying, aren't you? *lays her down on the bed as he looks for another shirt*

*Ryvnn rises and watches Tadd, then pulls him to the bed and pins him and grins again*

Ryvnn: Oh, I'm doing more then implying, Alisword . . . 

Locke: Well, you kind of figure--

*Sabin finally realizes what they are talking about and grins*

Sabin: You'd do the same thing if that was Elly, Locke.

*Locke blushes*

Lufia: *snickers* Good one, Sabin.

*Vincent and Sassena walk in*

Vincent: Anyone seen Tadd?

Sassena: Or Ryvnn, for that matter?

*Lufia, Locke and Sabin smirk*

Lufia: Ryvnn just left.

*Locke looks to Lufia* 

Locke: That was about . . . *checks his watch* A half hour ago, Lufia.

*Sassena looks to Vincent*

Sassena: Told you, Vince!

Vincent: Well, will he--

*Ryvnn's voice comes through the door after a squeal*

Ryvnn: Eeek! Alisword! Don't-- *another squeal* You can put me down!

*Vincent laughs*

Locke: As I predicted. *A melancholy look falls on his face*

*Sassena and Vincent move and sit against the wall as Tadd comes in, carrying Ryvnn. Ryvnn lays her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed and her arms around his waist.*

Sassena: I _assume_ you made up . . . 

*Tadd looks to Sassena, a grin on his face*

Tadd: Yep. *slips a hand under Ryvnn's hair, putting it on her neck* I guess you could call it that . . . *sits at where Vincent and Sassena are.

Vincent: Well, what did you do to make her yell?

Tadd: *smirks* Pinched her ass and then carried her.

Sassena: *appalled* Tadd! *smacks him*

Sabin: Sounded like more then that, if you ask me . . . 

*Tadd turns a deep red*

Locke: Are the major people here?

Lufia: Ryu went to see Nina and Cloud, Jowy and Freya should be here soon.

*Sassena looks to Tadd*

Sassena: What made you come?

Tadd: Ryvnn, actually. But--

*Ryvnn mumbles to herself in her sleep, huddling close to Tadd.*

Vincent: You might want to wake her up . . .

Locke: She'll calm down. She's just like Elly. Both get afraid, but as soon as you comfort them, they go to sleep again.

*Tadd strokes Ryvnn's head*

Tadd: Yeah. It always happens.

Sassena: And if they're not around, they don't sleep.

*Tadd wraps Ryvnn up in his new black cloak. The girl sighs and snuggles.*

Lufia: In the meantime, we'll wait for Jowy and Ryu.

Vincent: Why not Cloud?

Locke: Cloud is retarded. Ever since that Mako accident--

Cloud: *walking in* I only _pretend_ to be retarded when Tifa and Aeris are around. You know that, Locke. *sits on the couch, playing PocketStation, which has Final Fantasy VII in it and whines* They make me look retarded . . . 

*Sassena eyes Cloud, who is dressed in a mercenary's uniform. He has one shoulder guard on and a huge belt. His eyes are a Mako blue and his blonde-orange hair is spiked.*

Sassena: You _look_ retarded . . . 

*Cloud eyes Sassena*

Cloud: What of it?

Locke: Break it up, you two. *looks to Cloud* Put your game away.

Cloud: Aww! But I'm at Aeris' death! I want to see if Sephiroth killed her or me!

Lufia: *sighs* Fine, but the first chance you get to save, turn it off.

Cloud: Fine! *pouts, then cries like a sissy*

Vincent: *dryly* Someone's emotional . . .

Lufia: Anyway--

*Window crashes*

Ryvnn: *mutters, half asleep* Wha? *blinks stupidly*

Tadd: Go back to sleep. Sass just threw--

*Tadd is hit by Sassena*

*Ryvnn goes back to sleep*

Cloud: Who, or what, was that?

Vincent: Well, we don't know.

Locke: *sees a note attached to a rock* Look. *picks it up and reads it* Addressed to--Cloud? *hands it to him* Which girl did you piss off?

Cloud: Don't know. *reads it* It's not from the girls.

Sassena: Who's it from?

*A look of worry crosses Cloud's face*

Cloud: Sephiroth.


	5. Chapter Four: Alone In The World

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Alone In The World . . . 

*Elly is alone in her cell, thinking. She sighs as she watches Celes come in, closing the prison door.*

Celes: Hello, Elly. *smirks*

*Elly gets enraged*

Elly: Let me out of here, bitch!

Celes: *shakes a finger* My, such language, Elly.

Elly: Shut up and tell me where Locke is.

*Celes laughs*

Celes: You think I have Locke?

Elly: Don't play dumb, Celes. I know you have him.

*Celes sits down, away from Elly. She lights a candle and grins, sitting it on the ground.*

Celes: I don't have Locke. I was wondering if you knew where he was. *takes out a brush and brushes her hair*

Elly: *growls* Why would I tell you, Celes? I--

*Celes throws the brush at Elly, hitting her chest*

Elly: That didn't hurt . . .

*Celes jumps up*

Celes: You will feel pain if I do not recieve the exact location of Locke Cole, Elizabeth.

*Elly smiles*

Elly: Then I welcome the pain, Celes.

*Celes grins*

Celes: I was hoping you would say that. *pulls out her sword* Now the torture will begin.

Vincent: *confused* Sephiroth? Who's that?!

*Ryvnn stirs again at Vincent's yelling*

Ryvnn: Hmm . . .? *looks around, then goes back to sleep once more*

Cloud: Sephiroth is Jenova and Lucrecia's son.

Sassena: *dryly* That's like saying Garret is the son of Kari'rn.

Cloud: *confused* Who?

Sassena: My point exactly.

Locke: Sephiroth is a crazy lunatic in Cloud's world who nearly destroyed it with the Black Materia. Materia--

Cloud: --Materia is another form--the only form--of magic. Without it, there is no magic.

Tadd: Why can't we have that?

Vincent: It's the way it is . . .

Lufia: Well, what does he want?

Cloud: He wants to help us.

Sabin: So why are you so worried?

*A young man with blonde hair jumps in. He wears piloting clothes and holds a spear in his hand. In his mouth is a cigeratte and he pulls it out, taking a long drag.*

*Cloud looks to the man with the cigeratte*

Cloud: Hey, Cid.

Cid: Cloud, we got a note from that sick bastard. He--

Locke: We know, Cid. We got one.

*Another person jumps in the window, pushing Cid. She looks like a rat with wheat blonde hair and wears pink clothes with a matiching hat. She also has a spear on her.*

Cid: God damn, woman! *looks to her* Well, if it ain't the rat who was following me.

Tadd: Freya, use the door!

*Freya looks to Cid and sticks him with the end of the spear*

Freya: Long time no see yourself, Cid. *embraces him*

*Cid embraces back*

Cid: Where have you been?

Freya: Looking for my beloved--

Locke: Fratley, still? *shakes his head* Freya . . . 

Cloud: If you play Final Fantasy IX, you'd know what happened to him.

Freya: Well . . . I suppose I could try later, Cloud. *looks wierdly at him* I thought you were permanently retarded from that Mako accident.

*Cloud explodes*

Cloud: I JUST PRETEND TO BE RETARDED WHEN TIFA AND AERIS FIGHT OVER ME!!!

*Everyone looks at him. Freya backs away. Ryvnn's still sleeping . . . (how does she do it?)*

Freya: A--alright, Cloud. Calm down.

Tadd: Yeah . . . I don't need you waking her up. I don't think you'd like the results.

Freya: *smirks* It looks like Ryvnn's happy, Tadd.

*Tadd blushes again*

*Jowy Antredies walks through the door after opening it, along with Ryu. Jowy looks cute with a blue sleeveless shirt and soft tan pants. His long blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail and he holds the Star Staff in his hand. Ryu walks to the couch and sits* 

Jowy: You should have called me sooner, Locke.

Sassena: I'm getting confused! Who's related to each other?

*Sabin pinches Lufia's ass*

Sabin: You tell me.

*Lufia throws Sabin into the wall and hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious*

Lufia: Don't do that . . . ! *sits back down*

Vincent: *in the Emenim voice* Will all the cousins please stand up?

*Sassena hits Vincent*

Sassena: I can't stand rap.

*Locke, Lufia, Ryu and Cloud stand up and walk to Freya and Jowy*

Vincent: Counting Ryvnn, there's seven.

*Locke shakes his head*

Locke: There's two more: Katt and Rei.

Sassena: I remember those two. Aren't they tiger people too?

Freya: Yes. *nods*

*Sassena laughs as she remembers something*

Sassena: Ho boy . . . They're a handful.

Vincent: *jokingly* Like you're not.

Jowy: Well . . . *sits* How's everything been since Elly's capture?

*The rest follow suit and make a circle, then rise, moving near Tadd and Ryvnn and sit again*

Locke: Well . . . *thinks* Fine, actually. *looks at the ground*

*Cloud puts an arm around Locke's shoulder* 

Cloud: Hey man, we'll get her back. 

Locke: *pitifully* I know . . . 

Sassena: We'll let you seven get reunited. *stands up*

*Vincent, Jerin and Sabin stand. Sabin and Jerin leave. Cid leaves as well.*

Vincent: Locke. Elly's a strong woman. Trust me, she kind of made us angry with her new powers when she was with us at first, but she's turned out to be a fine woman. I assure you that she's fine, Locke.

Locke: You don't know Celes, Vince. She loves to torture people.

*Vincent looks to Sassena and takes her hand* 

Vincent: Let's go.

Sassena: Yeah. *looks to Tadd, a smirk on her face* Looks like you're stuck here.

Tadd: Yep. *yawns*

*Vincent and Sassena leave as Jowy looks to the sleeping Ryvnn and Tadd*

Jowy: I assume from this appearence that you're Ryvnn's betrowthed.

*Tadd nods*

Tadd: Yep. You're Jowy, right?

Jowy: Yep.

Locke: Come on, you two. We only have a little bit of time.

Cloud: How do we get Elly back?

Lufia: We know she's in Celes' castle. That much is certain.

Freya: Well, how is Celes' castle like? Is it like Burmecia?

Locke: Not really. Here's how it is . . . 

*Back at Celes' castle, Celes motions for a guard to come to her and he does, bringing her a black bag. Celes pulls it through the prison bars and gets thrown back when the thing comes through, dropping it. Everything scatters everywhere, including a CD player with speakers and some CDs. Elly laughs at this.*

Elly: You should have asked him to open the door, slut.

*Celes gets enraged*

Celes: Shut up! Just . . . just shut up! 

*Celes laughs insanely as she looks around, getting up. She picks up the things that has fallen out of her bag and goes over to a table, setting up the CDs and the CD player and speakers. Elly stopslaughing at this time and looks doubtful.*

Elly: How did you get a CD player with speakers, anyway? You're a Magitek General!

Celes: Even we have our ways, Elizabeth. *grins as she puts in a CD and puts it on repeat* Here. You should hate this . . . 

*Kefka's mechnical laughter plays in the backgroud. This is the only thing on the track.*

Elly: *cringing* No . . . NO! Anything but this . . . *grits her teeth*

*Celes laughs, still grinning*

Celes: Tell me where Locke is, Elizabeth. *turns the repeative track up higher*

Elly: No. *closes her eyes*

Celes: Well, I guess I'll have to wait this out. *pulls out ear plugs and puts them in her ears, unaware of Elly screaming for her to turn it off*

*It is an hour later and the six awake cousins and Tadd still try to come up with a plan.*

Locke: It's been an hour . . . *sighs* Damn it! We have to come up with something!

Cloud: *playing PocketStation* Yes! Finally, I'll find out who killed Aeris!

*Lufia takes the PocketStation and turns it off on Cloud*

Lufia: We're not here to find out who killed your past fling.

Cloud: *whining* Give that back, Lufia! *begins to cry again*

*Freya shakes her head*

Freya: Cloud . . . 

Jowy: I could just tell you, Cloud . . .

Cloud: *excited* Really! Then WHO!?

Locke: Don't tell him . . . please.

Tadd: I have an idea . . . 

Jowy: But I have to . . . so he'll stop playing the PocketStation! I'm sick of it!

Locke: Aren't we all . . . 

*Tadd shakes his head, frustrated and yells*

Tadd: I have an idea, you all!

*Ryvnn sleeps, snoring*

Freya: Yesh . . . *looks to the sleeping Ryvnn* How does she do it?

Locke: I dunno. *shrugs as he looks to Tadd* But someone has something to say at last.

*Tadd nods*

Tadd: Thank you, Locke. Now, as I was saying, I had an idea.

*Freya tips her hat to him*

Freya: What is this idea?

Lufia: *singing to herself loudly* I'm a bitch, I'm a lover . . .

Tadd: *off-key* I'm a child, I'm a mother . . . yeah, yeah, Lufia. Now listen.

*Lufia shuts up*

Tadd: Now, I was thinking that we could start with sending a spy in her castle. You know, to see how many men she has, what her castle looks like and everything. That way, we can just attack and be ready for her attacks as well.

Jowy: I think that's the first sensible idea we've had.

Cloud: Tell me who killed Aeris!

Ryu: Shut up, Cloud. *belts him in the head with his sword and Cloud is dazed*

Freya: That is a good idea, Tadd. Sounds like something Fratley would do.

Cloud: *out of daze quick, ain't he?* His enterance is like Tuxedo Mask's in Sailor--

Lufia: You watch **Sailor Moon**?! Now I know you're gay! You and Aguro are perfect for each other! *smirks*

Cloud: At least my boyfriend isn't named Nova!

Lufia: Shut up!

*Ryvnn wakes up at last and glares at them*

Ryvnn: Lufia, you are loud enough to wake the dead. Cloud, I'm sorry, but she's right. You are gay, especially if you watch that show.

Cloud: What's that supposed to mean? *confused*

Ryvnn: That only proves my point.

*Lufia laughs*

Lufia: That's true, Ryvnn.

Tadd: Good to see you're in a good mood. *grins as he kisses her forehead*

*Ryvnn glares at him*

Ryvnn: I'm not and you know it. *hugs him anyway*

Tadd: Now, back to other matters. I was saying that we should see how many men she has at her disposal.

Ryvnn: Then, what you do is--

*Tadd looks at her*

Tadd: We're not trying any of your ways, Ryvnn.

Ryvnn: They worked in the past, you moron! *smacks him*

Tadd: Oww! *rubs his shoulder*

Ryvnn: Anyway, *looks at Tadd again* we should just go along with what he said, but then you just send someone else along and say that they are betraying us. The perfect one for this, since he was friends with Celes, is Sabin. Besides, that guy--

*Locke clears his throat*

Locke: Ryvnn . . .

*Ryvnn looks to Locke*

Ryvnn: What? Can't I say that he's stupid?

Locke: He isn't stupid. Just mentally challenged.

Ryvnn: Same difference. *shrugs*

Locke: Whatever, Ryvnn.

Ryvnn: Thank you. Well, just have him say that he's betraying us since he's mad at Locke. That shouldn't be too hard. Then-- *stands* You tell him to tell her a fake plan and we'll carry out the real one. I haven't gotten that far yet, though.

Freya: Well, tis a start, Ryvnn.

Ryu: Yes. So far you and Tadd think alike. *looks to Tadd* That is a good thing.

Tadd: I know.

Jowy: Well, you know, it's hard for someone to stay with Ryvnn. They get mental abuse.

Tadd: Yes, but--

*Ryvnn looks annoyed*

Ryvnn: Hello! Anyone forget that I was here?

*Jowy shakes his head*

Jowy: We see you too, Ryvnn.

Cloud: Is this meeting over yet?

Ryvnn: No, you moron!

*Ryu looks to Jowy*

Ryu: That's why you shouldn't wake her up, Jowy.

Jowy: Alright. Thanks for the warning.

Ryu: No problem. Just looking out for you.

Lufia: Well, we should ajourn this meeting. I'm worried about Nova and the others.

Ryvnn: As am I.

Locke: Alright. We'll meet up here tomorrow. *stands up and leaves, closing the door*

*Ryvnn and Freya watch Locke leave*

Ryvnn: Locke's taking this hard, isn't he?

Freya: I had no idea that she meant that much . . . 

Tadd: Celes never got this much attention, did she?

*Ryvnn's cell phone rings*

Ryvnn: Yee! *picks it up* Yeah? *listens for a moment before speaking* Yeah, Tadd's fine, Viciome. What'cha need? *listens again* He what? *looks confused as everyone looks at her* Well, why did you-- *gets cut off and explodes* That was your fault, Viciome! Why'd you let Ai'Cynin play with my sword!?

Tadd: What now? *grabs the phone from Ryvnn* Vincent, what in the Goddess did you do?

Ryvnn: I wasn't finished! *tries grabbing the phone*

Tadd: Now you got her pissed. Thanks. *listens* I don't need your dry humor now. Just keep it covered till we get there. *hangs up the phone and hands it back to Ryvnn* Idiot.

Ryvnn: My sentiments exactly, Alisword. Let's go. *disappears*

Lufia: What'd he do?

Freya: Why's Ryvnn's sword involved?

Ryu: Why didn't she bring him with her?

Cloud: And who the hell left him in charge anyway?

Tadd: Ai'Cynin cut himself with Ryvnn's sword. It's a deep wound. She's worried and I should be going so I can yell at him. Till tomorrow, everyone. *disappears as well*

Cloud: I'm going to find out who killed Aeris! *leaves*

Lufia: I don't think he will . . . *holds up his PocketStation* . . . without this. *tucks it in her bag* Now we can have some peace and quiet. *starts walking out*

Freya: Lufia.

*Lufia turns around*

Freya: Let me join you. *walks out, waiting for her*

*Lufia also walks out*

Jowy: Well, I'm gonna head back for the night. Feel like joining me, Ryu?

*Ryu shrugs*

Ryu: Why not? 

*Both walk out and scene fades*

*Scene now switches to two girls, known as Hilde and Mia. Hilde has short navy blue hair in the back, but really long bangs in the front with her cornflower blue eyes and has a lanky build while Mia has long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Both are with Kari, who is obessing over her boyfriend yet again*

Kari: You know, Griswold should be here any minute . . . 

*Hilde whips around from sweeping the floor and glares at Kari*

Hilde: Kari, Griswold isn't going to come! You shoud realize this by now.

Mia: Yes, Kari! *scrubs off the stone stove*

*Kari, at this time, is mad and decides to explode*

Kari: Griswold will come, Hilde! I just know he will! 

Mia: Well, our best bet is with that Elly girl. I say we help her and all of us get out of here.

Kari: But what if--

Hilde: I agree. *throws the broom down and walks over to Kari* I want to see Duo as soon as I can! I bet he doesn't know what happened to us . . . *shakes her head* He must be beside himself with worry . . . 

*Mia smiles*

Mia: Well, Quatre and Duo can take care of themselves, Hilde. You know that.

Hilde: But-- *stops her sentence and sighs* Well--

*Kari picks up the broom and sweeps. Then she says:*

Kari: Alright . . . we'll look to the girl and help her. We can all get out and--

Mia: Did you say that the girl is named Elly Whittaker?

Hilde: I think she did. And you said her fiance is Locke Cole?

*Kari nods*

Kari: Yeah. I did. Why?

Mia: Locke is Quatre's cousin. His third cousin.

Kari: Oh. I see.

Hilde: So that's the plan?

*Kari and Mia nod*

Hilde: Alright. Let's get done so that we can talk to the girl ourselves. 

*Mia scribs the stove again, Kari sweeps the floor and Hilde wipes off the windows, hurrying as fast as they can.*


	6. What Dreams May Come

  
  

Go Canada.   
www.sympatico.ca 

Chapter Five

What Dreams May Come

*The scene opens up to Locke walking into his and Elly's room. His face looks haggard and drawn as he closes the door, the tears of frustration working into his eyes. Hurriedly he wipes them away, but still they come. His big hands take off his blue bandana and he throws it on the dresser, next to the fairy incense burner. He sighs slowly, sitting down on the bed and takes off his boots and talks to himself all the while.*

Locke: Everything has gone by so fast . . . it's only been a day and already, I feel that you're gone forever . . .

*Locke lays down on the bed, his head on a pillow. The man shivers at the thought of his beloved fiance and he sighs, curling up into a ball.*

Locke: Oh Elly . . . where in Celes' castle could you be? 

*Locke looks to the window and rises, standing in front of it, seeing the starry sky*

Locke: You always said that no matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am, you'll always be with me. I know you are . . . and now that I'm with you, I'm not letting another woman that I love slip away. 

*Locke thinks*

Locke: It was partly my fault with what happened to Rachel the day she fell off that bridge. But now that I think about it, I think it was a slip of fate. Why else would she not remember me until the day she died at the hands of an Imperial soldier? And with Celes . . . well, I don't know what to come of that relationship. But I know that deep down inside, you're the one for me. I know you're ten years younger then I am, but I . . . 

*Locke hesistates before continuing, thinking once again as his eyes tear over. He looks at the constilation of the astrological sign of Virgo, Elly's favorite sign and reaches out to it with a hand*

Locke: . . . I love you, Elizabeth Whittaker. And I'll be damned if I'll let you go.

*Locke walks back to the bed and lays down once more. He sighs as he throws off his shirt and vest and strips down to his pants, bare-chested.*

Locke: It's hard . . . thinking that you might be dead or something like that . . . I know you're not, though. I would know, deep in my heart . . . 

*Locke listens to the sound of the wind outside and falls asleep to it, dreaming all the while.*

* * *

*Locke dreams, seeing things that he always has dreamed . . . but the night that Elly came into his life is something precious to him. He remembers it like it was yesterday, but in reality, it has only been a year and a half for the two. His first night that he actually talked to her remains in his mind. But one particular conversation sticks out in his mind . . .*

* * *

*Locke walks up to Elly, who is sitting there, writing. He sighs before walking up to her and sits beside her, pushing up her glasses so they do not slide off her nose.*

Locke: Hey there.

*Elly grins*

Elly: Hey yourself, stranger. It took you long enough to come. What took so long?

Locke: Well, I had business to take care of. You know . . . *shrugs*

*Elly sighs*

Elly: Yes . . . I know what you mean.

*There is silence for a moment before Locke speaks again*

Locke: You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Elizabeth.

*Elly writes down a sentence as she shakes her head, her hair flying everywhere*

Elly: Go ahead, Locke. I'm listening.

*Locke hesistates before he begins.*

Locke: Elly . . . I was wondering . . . why did you stay here when you could have left for your world a few months back?

*Elly thinks as she writes down something, then stops, putting the pen behind her ear.*

Elly: I don't know, Locke. I think it's because . . . well . . . *sighs* I don't really know if I should tell. I've been just . . . confused . . .

Locke: Well, I don't want you to tell if you don't want to, Elly.

*Elly thinks again, then looks to Locke*

Elly: No, I'll tell you. 

*Elly shivers and wraps her arms up to keep herself warm*

Locke: Well, alright.

*Locke hugs Elly and pulls her close to him. She is grateful and snuggles in return.*

Elly: Mmm . . . I feel warm.

Locke: I know. That's why I did it. *pauses* But come on now. Tell me why you stayed.

*Elly looks up at him*

Elly: Well, I have a lot of friends here, Locke. You know this. But there's really a few reasons besides that. One is the fact that all my hopes and dreams can come true. Meeting people that are real here instead of in my world, where you don't exist. Another was the fact that I can make a difference in the world with my writing. I had always wanted to do something involving writing when I was older.

*Locke smiles*

Locke: Well, you have, Elly.

Elly: And my other reason was because I fell in love.

Locke: Love? With whom?

*Elly pushes a strand of Locke's hair from his face to the back of an ear*

Elly: *whispers* You.

Locke: Me?

*Elly nods*

Elly: Ever since I popped into this world with Vincent and Sassena . . . and I saw you . . . I don't know, Locke. It's like . . . 

Locke: It's okay. I think I know what you mean.

*Elly and Locke once again have a moment of silence. This time Elly is the one who breaks it.*

Elly: Locke.

*Elly caresses his face gently*

Elly: You think that we could . . . actually work together?

*Locke looks confused*

Locke: What do you mean?

Elly: You know . . . as partners.

Locke: Partners in what sense of the word? Lover partners? Or just partners?

Elly: Well . . .

*Elly looks away, her eyes looking at the night sky*

Locke: Elly, the relationship with Celes and I is over. It's been over for quite some time.

*Elly shakes her head*

Elly: I can't do that to you, Locke. You broke out of the relationship because it wasn't working out. Why put you back in that same prediciment?

Locke: Because I feel the same way, Elizabeth. I would be glad if you would give me a chance.

*Elly looks shocked as she looks to him.*

Elly: Really?

*Locke nods*

*Elly kisses Locke*

Elly: Then you know what type of partners I'm talking about, Locke.

* * *

*The dream fades and Locke then sees another dream, this one of Elly in the dungeon cell in Celes' castle. He seems to be able to hear her voice as she sings the song to Final Fantasy IX, Melodies of Life.*

Elly: Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. 

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, 

Melodies of life--love's lost refrain.

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.

Though you're gone, I still believe you can call out my name.

*Locke listens intently, never have heard the actual song. Now he remembers why she told him she liked this song so much. He continues to listen as he catches the last half of the song.

Elly: A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on.

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond.

If I should leave this lonely world behind,

Your voice will still remember our melody.

Now I know we'll carry on.

Melodies of life,

Come circle round and growing in our hearts,

As long as we remember.

* * *

*Locke is caught up in the power of her voice and wonders why she did not take up singing again when the image of her fades and he is sitting on a hill next to Ryvnn's Guardian Tree, alone. The 1,200 foot tree seems to speak to him as a young rat faced boy appears. He has greasy brown hair and he has a lanky build.

Boy: Excuse me.

*Locke looks to the boy*

Locke: Yes? 

Boy: Have you seen a girl that has dyed blonde hair with light brown roots about an inch long? She's kind of chubby, wears big clothes with a sapphire ring and hippie watch and has blue eyes.

Locke: You memorize what Elly looks like or something?

Boy: Considering that she was in my electronics class everyday, I would know.

Locke: Who are you?

Boy: I'm Jimmy. And you're Locke, I presume?

*Locke nods*

Locke: What of it?

Boy: Elly's told me a lot about you.

Locke: Likewise. You like her, but she's mine.

*Jimmy sighs*

Jimmy: I'll never get Elly, will I?

Locke: Elly chose me and I chose her a long time ago.

Jimmy: Well, I'll get Elly to love me. I'll be sure of it.

*Jimmy walks off, angry*

Locke: So he's my competition, huh?

Guardian Tree: Not only him, Locke.

*Locke looks at the tree*

Locke: You only talk to Ryvnn!

Guardian Tree (GD Tree): I talk to whoever needs my advice and will listen to it, Locke Cole.

*Locke looks flabbergasted, then speaks*

Locke: Then what do you suggest?

GD Tree: Beware of a demon. You'll meet with him and he will fall in love with your fiance. He 'charms' young girls like her and has done it to Ryvnn. There's a way to break the curse, should she fall in his hands. Tadd knows the way.

Locke: Will he be around when that happens?

GD Tree: I do not know. But remember, he will be a demon. You'll meet lots of demons. But this one will be different from the rest . . .

* * *

*Locke's dreams fade away and he wakes up, shaking his head*

Locke: That was wierd . . . but I feel that it was so real . . . 

*Locke stands up, picking up his shirt and vest, which are dirty and wrinkled. He sighs as he looks through the dresser and picks up a blue shirt, throwing it on and throwing the dirty items into a hamper.*

Locke: I guess I'll go outside for a bit. 

*Locke walks to the door and opens it, leaving the room as he closes the door.*

* * *

*Locke goes over to Ryvnn's Guardian Tree and sees Ryvnn, Lufia and Freya there. All three girls show looks of concern at Locke, who looks like a madman, with his hair everywhere and his bandana missing. Sighing, Locke musses his hair up a little more so it looks horrible and joins them.*

Locke: Hey there, you guys. Or should I say, girls.

Ryvnn: But hey, crow. Get any birds in your nest today?

*Lufia snickers*

Lufia: Well, I don't know. Shall we test it, Ryvnn?

Freya: I say Locke has had enough surprises for one day.

Lufia: *in a five year old voice* But Freya . . .

Freya: No.

*Locke feels the top of his head and sighs*

Locke: I forgot my bandana . . . Shoot . . .

Freya: Well, I have to go talk to Zidane . . . 

*Freya sighs as she sees a black mage trip on a tree branch sticking up from the ground.*

Freya: And help Vivi out over there. 

*Freya starts walking off*

Lufia and Ryvnn: Bye Freya!

Locke: Tell Zidane to come over for a sec!

Freya: *as she's walking away* I will! 

*Freya jumps up and disappears*

Lufia: Hard to think she's a rat, ehh?

Ryvnn: Well . . . 

Locke: Hey you two . . . I had this wierd dream earlier.

Ryvnn: *interested* Oh really? What about?

Locke: Well, if the tree will permit me to sit on a branch, I could tell you.

GD Tree: Certainly, Locke. 

*GD Tree holds a branch out to his waist level. Locke hops on it and begins to tell the other two about his dream*

Locke: Well . . . it went a little something like this . . .

* * *

*Scene switches to Vincent Valentine, Kefka and Celes, who are talking around a table. Celes has an angry look to her face as she studies Valentine's face, sighing at his idea.*

Celes: Valentine . . . no. I refuse to give up Elly into your custody. She's mine, as Lord Kefka has deemed.

*Valentine sighs himself, exasperated*

Valentine: I just wanted to take her so I can get Locke into my trap. But Sephiroth may ruin it, the dratted moron.

Kefka: Well, we must decide something before they come here to rescue Elly.

*Kefka laughs evilly*

Celes: I just want Locke. That's all I care about.

Valentine: *snidely* Obviously.

Celes: Shut up.

Kefka: Now, now, children. Do behave yourselves. We are on a strict time schudule.

Valentine: Whatever. *sighs* What to do . . .

*Celes stands, exclaming:*

Celes: I got it! We can set up a trap for the ones who are rescuing Elly! 

* * *

Ryvnn: So you're saying that it was warning you that something else was going to take Elly?

Locke: If you're implying that, yes.

Lufia: *puzzled* Well, you have to do something, Locke! All of us do!

*Lufia gets up from a branch and gets an idea*

Lufia: Why don't you go to Celes' castle and see what she is planning?

Ryvnn: That's a good idea. We can also rescue Elly and get Locke to stop acting like someone just ran over his cat.

*Both Locke and Lufia look at her*

Ryvnn: What? I hate dogs.

Lufia: Yet you have a wolf.

Ryvnn: Shut up.

Locke: Well, if we're going to go, we should go now. And I have the perfect plan . . .

*All three teleport out to Celes' castle*

* * *

*Kefka looks to her*

Kefka: Continue.

Celes: We know that Elly is a 'creator', someone that can make things from the future and her imagination appear into another world. For example, we do not exist as real beings in her world. We are simply video game characters.

Valentine: What are you saying, Celes?

Celes: I'm saying that there's a chance that other 'creators' might be out there! If we can just get one of them, surely they would be able to do the same thing . . . for us.

*Kefka seems to take this idea into consideration and finally nods*

Kefka: Sounds good, Celes. I trust you will be able to carry this out.

*Kefka rises and leaves*

Valentine: I'll come along, to make sure you don't fail.

Celes: My dear Valentine, I never fail. You of all people should know that.

*Celes shakes her head and rises, starting to leave*

Valentine: Then why isn't Locke going out with you?

*Celes stops, then turns to Valentine.*

Celes: That I'm sure you know the answer to.

*Celes turns around again and walks out.*

Valentine: Yes . . . I'm sure she will fail, Master Zalgarius. And Kefka as well. But--we can't be too conscipious, now can we?

* * *

*Outside the door Ryvnn overhears as well as Locke and Lufia and has her face in a big shocked expression.*

Ryvnn: Carole and the others . . . 

Locke: That's what Elly tried telling me?

Lufia: Yeah, Locke! You were busy, though.

Locke: Shit! 

*Locke ducks as a pot is thrown at him*

Ryvnn: Locke! 

*Ryvnn pulls out a katana and looks down the hall. She seems to scan the hall and points a finger at the person who is coming up, which is Hilde.*

Ryvnn: Stop!

*Hilde throws a knife at Ryvnn instead, piercing her hand to the wall. Ryvnn winces and bites heavily on her lower lip while Locke pulls out his knife and Lufia gets in a defensive position, hand raised.*

Lufia: Tell us who you are, now.

Hilde: Why should I? You're in my mistress' castle. I should just tell her now.

*Lufia pulls out her cellphone and calls Cloud and Jowy on three way*

Lufia: Cloud, Jowy? *pause* Yeah, it's an emergency! Take a group for each of you and the two of you do something. One spy on Celes' armies and the other come here to help me rescue Elly. Locke, Ryvnn and her group along with Freya have to do something. *pause* Yes, you can attack the bitch if she comes after you! Just hurry! 

*Lufia hangs up the phone*

Hilde: You're here to rescue Elly?

Ryvnn: *gritting teeth and growling* Yeah. 

*Ryvnn rips the knife out of her hand*

Hilde: Well, I'm really sorry--

*Mia comes up from behind Hilde and sighs*

Mia: You're supposed to help Kari-- 

Locke: Look, can you show us the way to Elly?

Hilde: Well, Kari knows where Elly is.

Locke: *determined* Show us the way to this Kari girl.

Lufia: *exclaim* I thought I was going to get Elly!

*They all whisper*

Hilde, Mia, Locke and Ryvnn: Not so loud, Lufia!

Lufia: *meekly* Sorry.

Locke: Ryvnn and I will take you, Mia and Kari along, provided you show us to Elly.

Hilde: That's a deal. What do you think, Mia?

Mia: It's a good deal.

Locke: Alright then. You all show us to Elly and we'll see what we can do about Celes.

*Hilde walks out first, followed by Mia. The other three follow soon after.*


End file.
